Donde la perfección encuentra su lugar
by MrCarhol
Summary: En un segundo inesperado, en un momento no planeado, se puede encontrar la perfección exacta.


Todos dirán ¿Qué hace publicando una nueva historia y un KakaRin? ¡Claro cuando otros esperan conti de Paternidad, Ciudad de Pobres Corazones, etc, etc, etc! ¿No?

Bueno, me surgió la inspiración con tantas horas de trabajo. Pero es loco porque cuando menos uno lo espera le da la forma a la historia que hace tiempo tenia en la cabeza. Bien, no los aburro más.

Ya saben que Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es obra de Kishi y su mundo falopero jajaja

En fin, ¡A leer!

[xxxx]

**Donde la perfección encuentra su lugar**

—_Capitulo Único—_

Se derrumbó, inerte.

Ese fue su último recuerdo. Su corazón se congelo, el aroma a muerte roja surgió como pócima para un horrible sueño.

La guerra acaba con la perfección de los anhelos.

-•**• -

La pequeña hoja verde cayó discreta sin hacer el mayor de los escándalos, el viento la arremolino en una fogoso vaivén, así como representando el lugar al que pertenece. Él la sintió, porque tenía la enorme capacidad de notar los detalles ínfimos e ignorar los alborotados ánimos, como era el caso de su hiperactivo alumno.

—¡¿Entonces usted jamás se enamoro, Kakashi-sensei?!

El grito dado por Naruto, no fue lo que le hizo voltear, prestándole finalmente atención. No, era otra cosa. Quizás la pregunta… con respuesta llena de recuerdos.

—Nunca dije algo como eso, Naruto.

—Pero nunca respondió.

—¿Y?

—¡Pues el que calla otorga! —protestó el joven.

Sonrío, entendiendo que él no era la persona indicada para aconsejar a Naruto y mucho menos dar ejemplos en temas escabrosos. En dicho aspecto había fracasado desde temprana edad, y nunca había intentado superarlo, se hundió en la superficialidad intacta. Por ese motivo amaba el _Icha-Icha_.

—El que calla no siempre otorga. Hay cosas que son tan valiosas para uno, que solo se desea que… pertenezcan a uno.

Desapareció en una explosión de humo, oyendo desde lejos los reclamos y llamados de Naruto. Su bondadoso alumno debía buscar la manera de encontrar solo la respuesta a las confusiones de su joven y adolescente corazón. Lo entendía, porque en silencio a él también le había pasado.

Si, él también había querido.

Dejo que los recuerdos lo llenaran de calor, mientras la brisa de la Aldea de la Hoja lo abrazaba.

—_¡Kakashi!_

_El alegre grito de su compañera de equipo lo hizo suspirar con fatiga, estaba cansado, quería irse a dormir porque la misión de espionaje junto a Minato-sensei le había quitado energías, necesitaba recargar chacra. Pero no podía negarse a algo que ella le pedía, dijo que quería mostrarle un lugar maravilloso._

—_¡Apúrate!_

—_Oi, Rin… ¿Falta mucho? _

_Ella no contesto, pero al pisar suelo firme, la respuesta se dio por si sola. _

_Las copas de los árboles se balanceaban como si una danza precisa las guiara, eran de una belleza ligera, representativas de la aldea, cada tonalidad de color verde se acentuaba con el poder del viento. Los árboles eran como sacados de una pintura antigua. Él jamás había visto ese lugar en la villa. _

—_¿En donde estamos? —cuestionó. _

—_Ya te lo dije, Kakashi —ella aspiro el aire, llenando sus pulmones de la sola naturaleza—. En un lugar maravilloso. _

—_Si, de hecho parece serlo, ¿pero como fue que lo encontraste? _

—_Es un secreto._

_Suspiro, cansino. No estaba de ánimos para respuestas misteriosas, aunque su propia persona fuera todo un misterio. _

—_Siento mucho molestarte, solo… solo quería compartir un momento contigo, Kakashi. Últimamente, bueno Minato-sensei te lleva a sus misiones y yo…_

_Hacia ya un tiempo que habían dejado de ser un equipo de tres. La guerra, el derrumbe dentro de una cueva, perder a su mejor amigo. Si, seguramente para ella tampoco era fácil. _

—_No me molesta, Rin. Simplemente creo que es tarde, ambos deberíamos ir de camino a nuestras casas —ella bajo su mirada, como si el suelo rojizo de aquel lugar que tanta paz transmitía fuera lo más interesante de este mundo—. Aprecio esto, de verdad, pero ya no son horas de estar afuera y…_

—_Detente. _

—_¿Ah?_

—_¡Te dije que te detengas! —Rin grito al mismo tiempo que dio un paso hacia él, haciéndolo retroceder—. Deja de hablarme todo el tiempo como si estuvieras de cuidado conmigo._

_No le gustaba esos reclamos por parte de ella ¿Acaso no era obvio?_

—_¿Estas de broma? —tranquilizó su respiración—. No dejes de estar en guardia ¡Estamos en guerra!_

—_Ya se que estamos en guerra. Obito, nuestro amigo, murió por ello. No soy ninguna estupida. _

_El cuerpo de Kakashi sufrió un temblor impregnado de un escalofrió. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, respondió:_

—_Jure protegerte. _

_Ella asintió con una mueca de pesar en su rostro. _

—_Por Obito._

—_Si. _

_La notó empuñar sus manos, y él sabia que ella tuvo el impulso de golpearlo con sus mayores puntos de chacra, sabia que no se haría un lado, que recibiría el impacto. Pero nada sucedió. Kakashi intento justificarse. _

—_Obito te quería, él… te amaba. _

_Rin relajo sus facciones, lo miro con ternura y sonrió levemente. _

—_Pero yo te quiero a ti, te amo a ti. _

_El corazón de Kakashi se pego a su pecho y resonó con fuerza, sintió haber perdido el equilibrio, pero aun seguía de pie. Un remolino de júbilo y furia se acumulo en su sangre, sin poder contenerse, le gritó. _

—_¡Egoísta e insensata! ¡Nunca te importó Obito!_

—_¡Acá el único insensato y egoísta eres tú Kakashi! ¡Porque no te importa mis sentimientos! Dime, ¿acaso yo no importo? _

—_¿Crees que si no me importaras estaría aquí teniendo esta conversación contigo? _

_Ella hizo un silencio incomodo. Él intento aprovechar dar por terminada esa charla que no terminaría en buen puerto, que no tenia ningún sentido. _

—_Obito era mi amigo, yo lo quería, pero como mi amigo. Aun siento su perdida —Rin sollozo, recordando viejos tiempos—. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con mis sentimientos hacia ti. _

_No quería escucharla mas, ella era tan sincera y justa que lo hacia sentir culpable de cualquier sentimiento que se le pudiera escapar. Tomo la decisión correcta cuando se acerco a Rin y apoyo su mano en su hombro de manera conciliadora. _

—_No discutamos más y volvamos a casa, no es bueno que las niñas estén fuera a estas horas en tiempos de guerra. _

_Rin levantó su mirada hacia Kakashi, mostrando un rostro lleno de voluntad. _

—_Ya no soy una niña. _

_Kakashi se sorprendió con su respuesta, pero restándole importancia a sus palabras, le sonrió con amabilidad. _

—_¿Pero que dices? Claro que eres una niña, Rin._

—_¡Te dije que no lo soy!_

_No podía creer que tendrían otra discusión y por esa tontería, ella lo llevo a ese lugar pacifico solo para contradecirlo todo el tiempo; Kakashi puso los ojos en blanco, mostrando su ironía. Pero cuando quiso reaccionar tenia el pequeño cuerpo de Rin pegado al suyo en un calido abrazo y… sus labios tibios haciendo presión en su boca. _

_Fueron solo unos instante en donde perdió la razón de saber como se llamaba, quien era, a que se dedicaba y cuantos años tenia. Solo podía sentir el casto y puro beso en sus labios, haciéndole maldecir por primera vez ese bendito tapabocas. _

_Nunca había besado a una chica. _

_Claro, ahora entendía el punto. Rin ya era una chica, mujercita, señorita y no una niña. _

_Poso su mano fría en su cintura, ella era menuda y aun así tan fuerte como para retenerlo en ese abrazo. Cerró sus ojos y se dejo llevar. La brisa que acompañaba la copa de los árboles le revolvió el cabello, y a pesar de que era solo un crío, Hatake Kakashi sabia que ese instante… era perfecto. _

Jamás imagino que semanas después no la volvería a ver nunca más.

Allí en ese lugar oculto de Konoha donde Rin lo había llevado para robarle un beso, Kakashi saco de su bolsillo su pequeño _Icha-Icha_, del cual arrancó la última hoja que siempre estaba en blanco. Finalmente, tomo una pluma y se limito a escribir.

-•**• -

El joven refunfuño y termino por darle una patada al suelo, no le parecía justo que luego de haber salvado tantas veces la aldea, a los ciudadanos de Konoha y especialmente a sus amigos; cuando él necesitaba un simple consejo o ayuda nadie se acordara que en algún momento les había salvado el pellejo.

—¡Claro que no es justo, dattebayo!

Volvió a mostrarse fastidioso, pero cuando un fuerte viento con sonido agudo lo encontró, dejo su malhumor para ponerse en guardia, porque Naruto sabía que eso era una leve oleada de chacra. Y cuando giro su cabeza, un papel se pego de lleno en su rostro.

—¿Pero que…?

Se lo saco con dificultad notando que el mismo llevaba una nota. Lo alejo para poder leerlo mejor.

_Si la has besado sintiendo ese calido sentimiento en tu pecho, entonces no la dejes escapar. Porque es ahí en donde la perfección ha encontrado su lugar._

—¿Ah?

No había entendido porque esa nota había llegado hacia él, a pesar del héroe ninja que era, seguía siendo un lerdo para algunas cosas. Lo volvió a leer, una, dos y tres veces.

Naruto abrió sus orbes con gran exaltación, para luego reaccionar y salir corriendo en dirección a la mansión Hyuuga.

-•**• -

Saludo al ninja que estaba de guardia a esas horas con un solo asentir de cabeza, camino los pasos suficientes para llegar al lugar indicado. Aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, a pesar de los años, aun le dolía ver ese nombre en aquella lapida.

_Rin Nohara_

Dejo un ramo de flores junto a la tumba, como siempre lo hacia cada vez que la iba a visitar. Siempre le hablaba ¿Qué podría decirle ahora? Quizás muchas cosas, pero no había manera de que le saliera la voz.

—Tendríamos que haber nacido en tiempos de paz.

Solo así, Kakashi creía que muchos de sus anhelos se hubieran hecho realidad.

_**Fin.**_

Hace tiempo que quería colaborar con esta pareja y un mini fic. Simplemente me encanta el KakaRin, no tengo nada más que decir, si ella siguiera viva, dominarían el mundo.

Humildemente, espero que les haya gustado. Y desde ya, muchas gracias por haberse tomado un tiempo y leer estas líneas. Tenia la idea de este mini fic hace mucho tiempo, pero aun me falta darle forma. Estoy satisfecha, pero admito que con cierto sabor melancólico. ¡Ah, estos amores tristes!

Nos seguimos leyendo.

¡Gracias por estar, gracias por leer!


End file.
